1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to communication network architectures and services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication networks can have different types of incoming calls. For example, calls may originate as time division multiple (TDM) calls or as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) calls. The TDM calls are analog calls that may be converted into packets by the communication network and then routed, or may be routed as an analog signals. The VoIP calls have already been converted into a stream of packets before entering the communications network. Currently, VoIP calls are typically routed in the same way that TDM calls are routed. Many government bodies have established different fee structures for voice communications than for data communications. The fee structures may also be based on if the call originates and terminates within the same government jurisdiction. Because the VoIP calls have already been converted into a stream of data packets before entering the communications network, the communications network may be able to route the VoIP calls differently than the TDM calls to take advantage of the different fee structure between voice and data communications.
Therefore there is a need for a system and method for routing calls based on the different fee structure between voice and data.